


Fumbling Towards You

by PalestAzure



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternative Story, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: The interns have completed their first year, and the gang is throwing a party at their apartment. Landry accidentally does something to Dr. Ramsey that becomes the catalyst for Dr. Ramsey and Zyra finally submitting to their feelings.
Relationships: Dr. Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 22





	Fumbling Towards You

**Author's Note:**

> Dopey Cat from #Lovehacks makes an appearance.

“I am so excited!” Sienna was setting out her baked goods on the table spread. She made a variety for their party. She even made some special goodies for the senior residents and the other doctors they invited. 

“Do you think they will even show up?” Concern washed over Landry’s face. 

“You’re expecting Dr. Ramsey, aren’t you?” Jackie winked at him. “He probably has better things to do than come to a party for the interns.”

Landry frowned at Jackie’s comment. 

“I don’t know about you, but I think we should get the music started!” Elijah chimed in. He began scrolling through the playlists on his phone, and selected a party mix that he made for their special occasion. The music began bumping from the bluetooth speakers in the corner of the room. “Now the party has officially begun!”

Bryce was helping Zyra put the drinks out. He set the cooler next to the table spread. Zyra filled it with a variety of beers, ciders, and flavored sparkling water. 

“I think we need more ice.” Zyra looked up at Bryce from her crouched position on the floor. 

“On it!” He went to the freezer, but there was only a quarter of a bag remaining. “I think someone needs to go out and get more.”

“I’ll go.” Zyra offered. She grabbed her coat from her bedroom, and then headed to the convenience store which was only a couple of blocks away. She purchased two bags of ice and carried one in each hand. As she approached the building, she saw Ethan entering the front entrance of the apartment complex. She felt her heart flutter at his appearance. Her steps quickened. When she entered, she saw him waiting by the elevators, a case of beer in his hands. 

“We weren’t expecting you to show up.” Zyra teasingly stated.

Ethan turned around to meet the familiar voice. 

“It turns out that my schedule opened up this evening.” He smirked. 

“Sure. Use whatever excuse you want, but we both know the real reason you’re here.” She approached closer.

“What would that be?” His eyes met hers warmly, secretly searching for an answer. 

Her eyes shifted from him. “No one can stay away from Sienna’s baking. Not even the strict Dr. Ramsey.” She flashed a smile, returning her gaze to his. He returned a smile of his own.

The elevator doors opened. 

“Here. Let me help you with these.” Ethan took one of the bags of ice in his free hand. 

“Thanks.”

Zyra entered the elevator with Ethan following behind. They both stood in silence as the elevator took them upwards. Zyra made short glances at Ethan from the corner of her eye. Her fingers tapped rhythmically against the bag of ice. 

Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Zyra led Ethan to the apartment. The beats of the music could be heard from outside. “Welcome.” 

As she opened the door, she noticed that more people had arrived. She saw some of the surgical interns and Bryce dancing in the middle of the living room. Sienna was with Dr. Delarosa near the baked treats, telling her about each one. Rafael was having a drink with Jackie and Elijah while making small talk. Dr. Mirani was sitting on the couch alone, sipping a beer.

Landry rushed out from the kitchen the moment he saw Ethan enter. “Dr. Ramsey! What an honor!” He noticed what Dr. Ramsey was carrying. “Let me help you with those.”

“Dr. Olsen, thank you. And congratulations on completing your first year.”

“ _He knows my name!_ ” Landry whispered to Zyra. “Thank you! Can I get you something to drink?”

“Um, sure. A beer would be fine.”

Landry went into the kitchen to put away the ice and beer. Zyra went with Landry to put her ice down, and then returned to Ethan who was still standing in the entryway. Ethan looked around. A noticeable wincing appeared across his face. Zyra patted him on the shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Dr. Ramsey. I think you’ll survive. Just have a few beers and relax.” She gave him a subtle wink. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go put my coat away.”

Ethan walked towards the group, making short greetings along the way.

“Dr. Ramsey,” Landry approached him with a glass of beer, smiling nervously. “Here you go, sir.” 

Landry’s hand trembled the closer he got to Ethan. Then it happened. Landry saw it all occur in slow motion. His foot catching on the edge of the rug. His body stumbling towards Ethan. The glass of beer slowly slipping in his hand and it turning slightly horizontally. The beer leaving the glass and spilling outwards. The liquid making contact with the light blue checkered shirt of Landry’s mentor. 

Landry regained his balance, clutching the now empty glass in his hand. Wide-eyed, he saw the damage. The entire front of Ethan’s shirt was soaking in beer. The entire room went silent with nothing but the music going on in the background. Everyone stared at Ethan. Then at Landry. 

“Oh my god! I am so sorry!” Landry exclaimed in a tight voice. He was on the verge of tears. He ran to grab a handful of napkins on the table and began hastily dabbing the beer on Ethan’s shirt. “I’m so sorry! So sorry!”

Ethan’s brow furrowed. “Enough.” His stern and impatient tone was familiar to all in the room. “Bathroom?” Landry couldn’t speak. He could only look down at the floor. 

“Down the hall to the left.” Jackie explained. 

Everyone watched silently as Ethan left and disappeared. They heard a door close. Suddenly, everyone began laughing. 

“Nice one!” Jackie punched Landry in the shoulder. “He’s _not_ going to forget that.”

Zyra walked out from the back into the commotion. “What’s going on?”

“You missed the splash heard round the world!” Bryce began to explain. “Dr. Ramsey is going to kill Landry.”

“What?” Zyra put her hand on Landry’s shoulder. “What happened?” 

“He hates me now. Oh my god. What have I done?” Landry started to hyperventilate. Beads of sweat began appearing on his brow.

Dr. Delarosa rushed to his side. “Breathe, Landry. In. Out. In. Out.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, he hates everyone.” Jackie laughed. 

“Maybe I can give him one of my shirts,” Landry suggested.

“Like your scrawny ass could fit his broad, manly frame.” Bryce joked. 

Sienna shot Bryce a harsh stare. Bryce turned silent with an almost apologetic look in his eyes. 

Sienna grabbed one of Landry’s arms, while Zyra grabbed the other. They helped him towards the couch. He dropped his head into his hands. Zyra knelt down in front of him, placing her hand on his knee. 

“I can’t believe I spilt the beer on him. I can’t believe it…” Landry’s voice began to drift off, growing quieter and quieter.

“It’ll be OK. I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Zyra tried to assure him, but he remained silent. He couldn’t look at anyone. 

“No. It was bad. Even I wouldn’t approach Dr. Ramsey after that.” Dr. Mirani stated between sips of his own beer. 

Zyra rolled her eyes. “Where is Dr. Ramsey? Did he leave?”

“He disappeared into the bathroom,” Rafael replied. 

“Sienna, get Landry one of those cupcakes he likes. Elijah, put on something by Queen, Landry’s favorite. Everyone else, continue the party.” Everyone began following Zyra’s commands. 

Sienna brought Landry a cupcake and sat with him on the couch. “Crazy Little Thing Called Love” began to play and some guests began dancing. Soon, the party was picking back up, but some of the conversations were still on what had happened. Bryce and some of the surgical interns were huddled together near the food, laughing. 

Zyra left the group and went to the bathroom. She saw the light peeking through from under the door. Gently knocking, she quietly called out, “Dr. Ramsey? It’s Zyra. Is everything all right?”

She heard footsteps from behind the door, and it soon opened. 

“I need your help.”

She nodded and joined him inside, closing the door behind her. She saw the damage, and tried to stifle a laugh as she covered her mouth with her hand.

“Of course you would find this funny.” 

“Well, you have to admit. It kind of is.”

“I’ve been trying to clean this with water. Do you have a hair dryer I could use.”

“Yeah, of course. I know we have a few down here.” She opened the cabinet under the sink, shuffling through some items. “Ah, here we go!” She pulled out a black hair dryer, untangled the cord, and plugged it in. Turning it on, she aimed the hot air towards Ethan’s shirt. 

“Wait.” Ethan began to unbutton his shirt. “Do you mind if I take this off?”

Zyra swallowed hard. “No.” She watched as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, but as he began slipping it off his shoulders, she turned away. She felt all the blood rush to her cheeks. Her curiosity led her to take a peek at him through his reflection in the mirror above the sink. 

He wasn’t kidding when he told her he enjoyed exercising because it showed. His shoulders were broad and sturdy. His arms were well toned, and her eyes traced the curves of each muscle until they met his strong chest and well-defined abs. The combination of his muscular shape and lean, taut frame made her feel a sudden sensation between her thighs. 

“Rookie, could you hold my shirt. I’ll try to get it dry.” 

Zyra couldn’t verbally respond. She just nodded her head as they swapped items. She held his shirt while he pointed the heat from the blow dryer on the wet areas. He was focused on his shirt, while her eyes drifted again along his body, imagining what his muscles felt like. How her hands could move along all his curves and edges. How she wanted to memorize how he would feel under her fingertips. 

“Damn it!” 

Ethan’s frustration snapped her out of her obsessive thoughts. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s definitely stained. I’ll have to get this dry cleaned.”

Zyra looked at the dry stains on the shirt. “I’m sure you could still wear it.” Ethan noticed her eyes flicker from the shirt to his body. He couldn’t help but hold back an amused, but flattered smile. 

“I can’t wear a stained shirt in front of my colleagues and the interns.” Ethan began to put his shirt back on, stains and all. Zyra put the hair dryer back, forcing herself in a situation where she could not look at him until he was covered. 

Ethan sighed and leaned against the sink. “Could I ask you for one more favor? I’d owe you one, Rookie?”

“It depends.” Zyra slyly smiled. 

“I have a sweater in the back seat of my car. Do you think you could get it for me?” 

“I don’t know. I mean, you don’t look too bad in this stained shirt. It adds character, don’t you think?”

Ethan crossed his arms and shook his head. The edges of his mouth began to slightly curl upwards. 

“Ok. I’ll get it for you.”

Ethan pulled his keys from his pocket. “Do you remember what my car looks like?”

“Luxury Sedan. Can’t forget that.” He placed the keys in the palm of her hand. 

“It’s parked out front.”

“Why don’t you wait in my room in case someone needs to use the bathroom.”

“Are you sure?”

“I know you’re too embarrassed to make an appearance right now. I’ve got you.” She briskly brushed her fingers against his hand. His fingers responded to her touch, almost reflexively trying to reach out to her. But she had already pulled away and began heading toward the door. 

“My room is across over there. I’ll be right back.”

Zyra headed out, walking past everyone who appeared to be enjoying themselves. She even saw Landry standing with Sienna in the middle of the living room, trying to dance a bit. She smiled to herself before she closed the door. 

She found the car and opened the back door. “Of course you can’t be seen with a stained shirt. Your car is impeccable.” She found his gray cardigan just where he said it would be. She made sure to lock the car before heading back up. 

When she made it to her bedroom, the door was slightly cracked open. Entering, she saw Ethan standing in front of her dresser. 

“Hi there.”

He turned around and his whole face lit up. “Thank you, Rookie. I truly owe you one.” He pulled his cardigan on, covering his stained shirt. 

“Feel better?”

“Much.” His eyes were filled with gratitude as they met hers. They softened in her presence. “I was looking at the photos on your dresser.” 

“That’s my family.” Zyra pointed. “These are my parents. And this is my youngest brother, Jacob. He’s finishing high school. This is Elliot, my oldest brother. He’s up in Seattle working for this tech company that released Dopey Cat.”

“Dopey Cat?”

“Ah right. You really need to brush up on your pop culture.” Zyra playfully nudged him in the arm. “Let me show you.”

“That’s not necessary.” 

“You owe me one. Sit.” Zyra demanded with a strict tone in her voice that surprised Ethan. But he couldn’t help but notice the slight sparkle in her eyes accompanied by a forced pout. 

Ethan sat on the edge of the bed, and Zyra joined him. She pulled her phone out and opened the app, holding the screen in Ethan’s direction. “So this is Dopey Cat.”

“A cat. I see.”

“It’s more than just a cat! Isn’t he adorable?”

“Right. So what is the objective of this game?”

Zyra leaned in closer, holding her phone in front of him. “Well, you have to stop Professor Seafood from flooding the world.”

Ethan raised an eyebrow. “Is that a crab?”

“That’s Professor Seafood.”

“I see.” Ethan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Go on.”

“Here. Try it.” Ethan took her phone in his hands. “So, Dopey Cat is hungry. And you have to eat as many burritos as you can?”

“Burritos? How does eating burritos help stop this seafood crab?” 

A loud groan escaped Zyra’s throat. “Not everything has to make sense. It’s just a game.”

“Fine. How do I get the cat to eat these burritos?

“When you see a burrito, touch it. They go fast, so you have to be quick about it.” Zyra watched Ethan play the first round. He tapped each burrito that appeared randomly in a set of food pictures. “You’re a natural.” 

“Tapping the same picture repeatedly takes much effort.” Ethan rolled his eyes. 

“But look how happy Dopey Cat is!” Zyra moved closer, her cheek nearly resting against Ethan’s shoulder. “You got Professor Seafood! Nice job!”

With the level completed, Ethan handed back her phone. “Interesting.”

“Thanks for humoring me.” Her cheek was now fully pressed against his shoulder. His head turned towards her as he felt her physical contact. He was afraid to move because the closeness of her brought a sense of comfort and content that he hadn’t felt in a long time. His heart felt lighter around her. With her so close, he had the urge to wrap his arm around her and draw her into him. 

His eyes scanned the room, trying to distract himself from his feelings. His attention turned to a painting hanging above the dresser. It was a watercolor of a multicolored butterfly. “Where did you get that? It creates a nice focal point in your room.”

Zyra lifted her head, sitting straight up. “What?”

“That painting.”

“Um…” She bit her lower lip. 

“The colors have this optimistic representation of life. Who’s the artist?”

“I am,” Zyra admitted shyly. “I did that in college.”

His eyes widened. Then he smiled. “You know, you continue to surprise me, Rookie.”

“It’s nothing special.” 

“Well, I’d love to see more of your work. You are definitely talented.”

“I don’t have any with me. I left them at my parents’. I just brought this one.”

“Are you still painting?”

She shook her head. “Med school and the residency haven’t given me much time.” 

“I can see that. But we need some type of hobby to help us deal with the stress of the job. What kind of medium do you like to paint in?”

“I forget. You’re all into the arts.” She laughed. 

“I can have a discussion on topics such as Renaissance artists, but I can’t do anything myself. I can’t help it. I’m intrigued to learn more about your art. _You_.” His eyes met hers. She could feel his eyes pulling hers into his, as if he was trying to read the secrets of her soul.

“Well, I like pastels, oils, and watercolors.” She turned away to look back at the painting. She could feel his body shift against hers, but she was too nervous to give any response. She knew that if she even looked at him at that moment, she would do something she would later regret. _He_ may later regret. Ethan was quiet, enamored with Zyra’s talent, taking in her painting.

“Oh, I wanted to show you something.” She got up and went to a bookshelf. She ran her fingers along the spines of the books until it stopped on a periodical. She held it up and showed him. Ethan walked towards her and took it in his hands. His mouth curved into a smile at the realization of what he now held. 

“You do have it after all.” He flipped to the pages of his undergrad thesis in the journal. Zyra watched as his eyes moved along the lines of the words on the page. “I remember it taking me a month just to write this paragraph.”

“You’re brilliant. For you to write something of this quality as an undergrad and have it published, can you blame me for admiring you so much? I hope I can inspire future doctors like you do.”

“Don’t underestimate yourself, Rookie. You probably already inspire others.” Zyra could feel the sincerity in his words, which sent a warm shiver through her body. 

“We should probably get back to the party.”  
  
“Of course. The party.” He handed the journal back. “Thank you for showing this to me.”

The rate of her pulse increased, and she quickly turned her back on him, trying to put the journal back in its spot on the shelf. She took a few quick breaths before she turned around to face him. He was waiting by the door. She let out a snicker when she looked at him, noticing something he had missed. 

“What’s that for?” Ethan asked, a line appearing between his brows.

She stood in front of him, touching a button on his cardigan. “You missed a button. We can’t let you go out looking like that, now can we?” 

She fixed the unbuttoned portion of his cardigan, but before she could drop her hands away, Ethan grasped them, holding them against his chest. She looked up, her eyes clinging to his. Their foreheads drawing closer until they were pressed against each other. Their noses gently nuzzling. The distance between their lips slowly decreasing. In anticipation, she inhaled deeply, and he exhaled deeply in unison. Their lips were about to meet until they heard voices in the hallway. 

“Great idea about cards!”

“Let me go grab them from my room. Get your money ready!”

Ethan paused, his body tensing. He quickly released her hands, his face reddened. They stood in silence with Zyra’s eyes to the floor and Ethan’s to the door. “We should go.” 

As he began to leave, Zyra called to him. “Dr. Ramsey. Be kind to Landry. You owe me one, remember.” 

“I thought that was Dopey Cat.” He forced a smile. 

“You know that doesn’t count.” Her face brightening a bit. He shook his head and disappeared out into the hallway, as she remained trying to shake off her heightened feelings of arousal. 

Once she was able to maintain her composure, she went out to join the party. Everyone was still there. Much of Sienna’s baked goods were almost gone. She looked around, but she did not see Ethan. 

“There you are. Where have you been?” Jackie threw an arm around Zyra’s shoulder. 

“How’s Landry?” Zyra asked trying to change the subject.

“He’s fine!” 

“Hey, Zyra, come join us! We’re gonna play some blackjack!” Elijah called out to her. 

The night continued to pass as Zyra played cards, danced, ate, drank, and chatted with everyone. Even Dr. Mirani opened up a bit. While they were talking, she heard Dr. Delarosa greet someone, “Welcome back, Ethan.” By the sound of his name, Zyra turned towards the front door. He was carrying some more drinks. He disappeared into the kitchen, then reappeared a few minutes later. 

“Dr. Olsen.” Landry perked up at the sound of his name. “What are your goals for your second year?”

“Dr. Ramsey… I…” 

“Why don’t you get me a beer first. In a bottle this time.” 

Landry rushed off to the cooler to grab a cold beer, his face beaming.

Ethan glanced over at Zyra, giving her a slight nod. Zyra smiled and nodded back. Then she returned her attention to her conversation with Dr. Mirani.

The party started to wind down. Mostly everyone had already left. Ethan was preparing to leave as he said his goodbyes. He noticed Zyra wasn’t in the main room. She was alone in the kitchen gathering the trash when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked and saw Ethan. 

“I’m heading out. Can I help you take out the trash?”

“Um, sure. You can grab that bag over there.” 

Ethan followed her out towards the elevators. Neither one of them said a word as they went down to the basement level to throw the trash into the dumpsters. Walking back to the elevators, Ethan drummed his fingers against his thigh. He glanced over at Zyra who was waiting patiently for the elevator to return. 

“I wanted to give you something, if that’s alright with you.”

Surprised, Zyra glimpsed at him from the corner of her eye. She stared straight ahead, her head filling with a variety of ways she could respond. The elevator door opened, and Zyra was the first to enter. “Sure.” 

Ethan joined her inside. “It’s in my car.” 

Zyra pressed the Level 1 button without a verbal response. Their arms were brushing up against each other, and Zyra hesitantly stretched out her fingers to link with Ethan’s. She felt his fingers bend around hers, their fingers now tenderly locked together. 

Once they exited, their hands parted and Zyra followed Ethan to his car. She waited for him to open his trunk, and he pulled out a medium sized gift bag. He cleared his throat before turning to her.

“Congratulations on completing your first year, Zyra.”

Zyra couldn’t help but smirk at the gesture and the fact that he addressed her by her name. “Did you give all the interns a gift?” His mouth twitched. She eyed him suspiciously as the smirk stayed on her face. 

“It might be a little heavy. I’ll hold the bag for you.”

Zyra’s lips slightly parted, the edges of her mouth lifting. She peered up at him then peered down into the bag. She reached in and felt something wooden. Taking a firm grip around the edges, she pulled the box out from the bag, cradling it in her arms. There was a golden latch that kept the box shut. 

She quickly glanced up at Ethan again, who was carefully watching her actions. Unbeknown to her, his heart was pounding against his chest. 

She pulled up on the latch and then lifted the lid. She let out a gasp, then immediately linked eyes. “How did you…?” Inside were painting materials. Tubes of acrylics, oils, a watercolor palette, and a variety of brushes. “Is that where you were tonight when I thought you had left?”

“Guilty.”

She closed the lid, and put the box back into the bag. Zyra could no longer tear her eyes away from his. There was an intensity that she could no longer deny. Succumbing to her feelings, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. Ethan dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against his muscular frame. The same muscles that she had admired that evening. 

Zyra brought her lips to his, finally feeling the softness of his against hers. He returned the kiss, gently at first, savoring a new taste, _her_ taste. But neither of them no longer had to hold back or hide how they felt about the other. Their feelings were now out in the open. Both of them knew there was no going back. The force of their kiss strengthened, their passion driving the full force of their mouths moving aggressively in synch with one another. His mouth was warm like the comforting rays of a summer sun, and Zyra felt that warmth pass completely through her, feeding a deep desire that had been building up for the past year. They finally pulled apart, their foreheads tenderly touching as they recreated the moment from earlier in the evening. A moment more secure and certain. 

“I’ve been waiting a long time to do that.” She disclosed breathlessly as she stroked the sides of his face, feeling the slight roughness of his beard along the tips of her fingers.

“Things will be complicated.” Ethan muttered as he tried to catch his own breath. 

“I’m up for the challenge.” Zyra bit her lip before she kissed him again. She felt him smile against her mouth.


End file.
